plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucky Star
This is a story about The Plants that got a lucky star and how The Zombies are trying to steal it. Created by Ariq1144. Characters *Crazy Dave *Penny *Peashooter *Potato Mine *Chomper *Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Dr. Zomboss *Zombot Star Stealer *Wall-nut *Tall-nut Zombie *Tall-nut *Robo-Cone Zombie *E.M.Peach *Future Zombie Worker Prologue One day, in Ancient Egypt... Crazy Dave: "Yay! We finally defeat those zombies!" Penny: "..." Crazy Dave: "And look! We got a starfish!" Penny: "That's not a starfish. That's a Star that let us to travel to another time." Crazy Dave: "Aww, I always want to eat one of those!" Penny: "You say that six times." Crazy Dave: "That's because when I think I got a starfish you always say it's a Star!" Penny: "That's because, it's not a starfish. It's a Star." Crazy Dave: "Well, I don't need it. It belongs to garbage can." Penny: "Wait, User Dave! It's glowing!" Crazy Dave: "Yeah! You know what that means?" Penny: "What?" Crazy Dave: "That means it's a lucky star! If we hold this, we will be lucky!" Penny: "User Dave, I don't think that's how the way it works..." Crazy Dave: "Let's go time traveling!" Time traveling... Penny: "Where to go now, User Dave?" Crazy Dave: "Anywhere! With this lucky star, we will be lucky!" Penny: "..." *Penny hit something and the Star fall from Crazy Dave's hand* Crazy Dave: "NOOO!!!!!" Time traveling... Chapter 1: The Lucky Star Peashooter: "Ah... What a peaceful morning... No sight of zombies anywhere..." *The Star fall from the sky and hit Peashooter's head* Peashooter: "OW! Ouch... What's this?" Crazy Dave: "IT'S A LUCKY STAR... Star... star... (echoes)" Peashooter: "What's that? I think I heard something in the skies..." Potato Mine: "Whoever that is, he say it's a lucky star!" Chomper: "A lucky star!? Let me hold it!" Peashooter: "Uh... Sure!" *Peashooter give the lucky star to Chomper* Chomper: "Ooh! It's shiny! And glowing! Ow, I'm hungry. If only there's a zombie to eat..." Zombie: "Brainz..." Chomper: "Ooh! A zombie" *eats zombie* "Yum! I'm lucky!" Peashooter: "So that means that creepy echo is right! It's a lucky star!" Potato Mine: "Wow!" A HUGE WAVE OF ZOMBIES IS APPROACHING! Peashooter: "Uh-oh!" The Zombies: "Braainz..." Potato Mine: "Go shoot those undeads, Peashooter!" Peashooter: "I'm trying! If only I have Plant Food..." Meanwhile, Penny and Crazy Dave is time traveling... Penny: "This time is hard, User Dave! It's full of zombies!" Crazy Dave: "Don't worry! Because fortunately I bring this bag full of Plant Foods! So we can..." *Penny hit something again and the bag full of Plant Foods fall from Crazy Dave's hand* Crazy Dave: "NOT AGAIN!!!!!" Meanwhile, at the present... Peashooter: "Oh no! they're getting closer!" The Zombies: "Braainz..." *A bag full of Plant Foods fall in front of Peashooter* Peashooter: "Hey! I'm lucky! Just what I needed!" *Peashooter eats Plant Food* "TAKE THIS!!!!!" Meanwhile, Conehead Zombie is lurking behind the bush... Conehead Zombie: "A lucky star, huh? Wait until Dr. Zomboss know this!" Chapter 2: What's The Deal, Zombie Steal At the Zomboss Mansion... Conehead Zombie: "DR. ZOMBOSS! DR. ZOMBOSS!" Dr. Zomboss: "What?" Conehead Zombie: "...I forgot." Dr. Zomboss: "Ugh!" Conehead Zombie: "OH WAIT! I REMEMBER! DR. ZOMBOSS! DR. ZOMBOSS!" Dr. Zomboss: "WHAT!?" Conehead Zombie: "The Plants got a lucky star that makes them lucky! I saw Peashooter holding the lucky star then wish for Plant Food, and suddenly a bag full of Plant Foods fall from the sky! He's lucky!" Dr. Zomboss: "Do you think your story is trustable?" Conehead Zombie: "Yup!" Dr. Zomboss: "Alright! I will proof it myself!" *Dr. Zomboss go to the lawn* Dr. Zomboss: "Hello, Plants!" Peashooter: "Look! It's Dr. Zomboss!" Dr. Zomboss: "Can you let Uncle Zomboss borrow that lucky star?" Peashooter: "NEVER! (Also, Uncle Zomboss? That's disgusting!)" Dr. Zomboss: "If that's so, I shall steal it from you! Mwuahahahahaha!!!" *A robot fall from the sky, and Dr. Zomboss is controlling it* Peashooter: "What... Is... THAT!?" Dr. Zomboss: "Meet my lastest invention, The Zombot Star Stealer! Mwuahaha!" Wall-nut: "Oh no! What are we gonna do!?" Dr. Zomboss: "Now I'll give you three options: You can keep it by yourself and let me steal it from you, Then I will eat your brains. Or you can hand me the Star, and I will eat your brains." Peashooter: "NEVER! And that's two options." Dr. Zomboss: "It is?" Peashooter: "Yeah." Dr. Zomboss: "Whatever. Take this!" *Dr. Zomboss spawn Tall-nut Zombies* Wall-nut: "Oh no! Tall-nut Zombies!" Tall-nut: "A ZomBotany version of me!" Dr. Zomboss: "Yes, YES! Get me the Star!!!" Tall-nut Zombies: "Starz..." *Peashooter is cornered by Tall-nut Zombies* Peashooter: "No! Please! Don't!" Suddenly, a hole appear under Peashooter and Peashooter fall into that hole... Peashooter: "OW! What's this?" Potato Mine: "Hello!" Peashooter: "Potato Mine?" Potato Mine: "I created this underground tunnel for emergency situations." Peashooter: "Wow! I'm lucky!" Potato Mine: "Because of that lucky star? Hehe!" Peashooter: "Hehe!" *A zombie hand appear at the hole* Potato Mine: "Hurry! This way! Follow me!" Meanwhile, above the ground... Dr. Zomboss: "Where are they?" Tall-nut Zombie: "They're ezcappe through da andergrawnd tunnelz." Dr. Zomboss: "So they're escaping, huh? They don't know the Zombot Star Stealer can dig! Mwuahaha!" Chapter 3: E.M.Peach From The Future At the underground tunnel... Peashooter: "Hurry up, Potato Mine! I think I hear something!" Potato Mine: "Yes! I hear it too!" Dr. Zomboss: "Surprise!!!" Peashooter: "Uh-oh! The Zombot can dig!" Potato Mine: "More like Zombot Under-Digger!" Peashooter: "How long is this tunnel?" Potato Mine: "Not very long! Why not use your lucky star?" Peashooter: "Right! If only Dr. Zomboss was buried..." Dr. Zomboss: "Hey! What's happening? This tunnel is collapsing!" *Dr. Zomboss is buried because the ground above him collapsed* Peashooter: "Look! A light!" *Peashooter and Potato Mine go outside from the hole on the street* Peashooter: "I think we must HURRY!" Potato Mine: "Yeah! Before..." Dr. Zomboss: "YOU STUPID PLANTS!!!" Potato Mine: "...He come." Peashooter: "We must fight him!" Dr. Zomboss: "GIVE ME THAT STAR!!!" Peashooter: "Lucky Star, help us..." Meanwhile, at the Far Future... Penny: "User Dave, those Robo-Cones are getting closer!" Crazy Dave: "Don't worry, I have this E.M.Peach that will disable them for a while!" *Crazy Dave throw E.M.Peach, but he throw it too high* Crazy Dave: "I throw it too high! NOO!!!" Meanwhile, some Future Zombie workers are testing their new time machine... Future Zombie Worker: "Alright! Time to test this time machine! I'll set it to a random time zone." *E.M.Peach fly through the time machine* Future Zombie Worker: "What? I swear I see something go through the time machine..." At the present... Dr. Zomboss: "Surrender now!" Peashooter: "Lucky Star, help us!" Suddenly, a portal opens in the sky and E.M.Peach fall from that portal, hitting The Zombot Star Stealer... Dr. Zomboss: "Hey! What's this!? Aargh!!!" Peashooter: "Yay! Thank you, Lucky Star!" Potato Mine: "This is our chance! Come on!" Dr. Zomboss: "Hey! Don't escape! Argh! This Zombot is disabled!" Peashooter: "Hurry! Before it's..." Dr. Zomboss: "Move, you stupid machine! Move! Why this isn't working! MOVE!" *The Zombot Star Stealer is shaking* Dr. Zomboss: "There. I'LL GET YOU, PLANTS!!!" Chapter 4: Twinkle Twinkle Little Star At the Far Future... Penny: "The Zombies lose again today." Crazy Dave: "Whew! I think that's enough zombies for today. Let's go home for a rest!" *Crazy Dave and Penny is time traveling to the present* At the present... Crazy Dave: "Hey! What the..." *The Zombot Star Stealer is strangling Peashooter and Potato Mine* Dr. Zomboss: "Yes, YES! At last, the Star will be mine! MINE! Mwuahahahaha!!!" Crazy Dave: "Hey! What are you doing to my plants?" Dr. Zomboss: "Huh? You?" Peashooter: "Crazy Dave! Take this!" Crazy Dave: "Huh? What the..." *Peashooter throw the Lucky Star to Crazy Dave, but the Star hit Crazy Dave's head* Crazy Dave: "OW!!!!!" *Crazy Dave lose consciousness* Peashooter: "...Oops." Dr. Zomboss: "Yes! YES! MWUAHAHAHA!!!" Crazy Dave: "Huh? What's this?" *Crazy Dave grabs the Lucky Star* Crazy Dave: "Hey! It's my lucky star! I miss you so much!" Dr. Zomboss: "Yours? It's MINE!" Crazy Dave: "I hope that giant robot is destroyed." Dr. Zomboss: "Wait, what?" *The Zombot Star Stealer is shaking hardly* Dr. Zomboss: "This isn't good. The last E.M.Peach explosion make The Zombot Star Stealer lose all of its energy. I forgot to check the energy meter. That means..." *The Zombot Star Stealer is destroyed* Dr. Zomboss: "Argh!!!" Peashooter & Potato Mine: "Yay!!!" Dr. Zomboss: "I'll be back! Mwuahaha!" *Dr. Zomboss starting to use teleporter* Crazy Dave: "You forgot about this!" *Crazy Dave throw the Lucky Star that hit directly to Dr. Zomboss's head* Dr. Zomboss: "Mwuahaha... OUCH!" *lose consciousness* Because the Star hit Dr. Zomboss's head so badly, it started to glows like it never glows before. Crazy Dave: "Woah!" The Star then floats, higher and higher, until it reach the skies and then explode. Crazy Dave: "Wow..." Peashooter & Potato Mine: "..." Penny: "I never see something like that before!" Crazy Dave: "Look! There's little snows from the Star explosion!" Penny: "What to do now, User Dave?" Crazy Dave: "That lucky star was useful! What do you say if, we search for more?" Peashooter: "YES!" Potato Mine: "YEAH!" Penny: "..." Crazy Dave: "This is gonna be GREAT!" Peashooter: "Now what will we do to that evil guy over there?" Crazy Dave: "Oh, that Mr. Boss guy? Hmm..." Epilogue Later... Dr. Zomboss: *Is tied on a chair* "LET! ME! GO!" Crazy Dave: "Are you sure you want to go?" Dr. Zomboss: "Yes, I'm 100% sure I want to go." Crazy Dave: "But then you'll miss the party!" Dr. Zomboss: "I don't care!" Crazy Dave: *Place a pot on Dr. Zomboss's head* "Oh, you're not gonna miss this." *Crazy Dave lit the fireworks, and the fireworks launch to the sky, WITH Dr. Zomboss tied on a chair that tied on the fireworks* Dr. Zomboss: "AAAAAHHH!!!!!" *The fireworks explodes* Crazy Dave: "Now THAT was a REAL firework show! Wabby wabbo." The Plants: "Hahahahaha!" Category:Fanfics